blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Linne/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Good grief. This is quite the unexpected coincidence. Hurry up and get ready. Let down your guard... and you'll be dead the next instant.'' Battle Quotes * "Time to get serious!" (remaining player) * "Get away!" (getting hit or punished) * "Bastard!" (getting hit or punished) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Linne: ''What? Do you expect me to be your partner? : Rachel: Indeed. I believe our dance will be lovely. Hakumen : Linne: Fine then. I'll show you the difference in your strength. : Hakumen: Needless. What matters is the difference in our resolve. Platinum the Trinity : Luna: We can take care of this ourselves! Just stay out of the way, pipsqueak! : Linne: I swear... Better shut 'em up with skill. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Try to be careful. You're just a little girl, after all. : Linne: Little girl, huh? Hate the sound of that... Es Mitsurugi : Es: Target in sight. Updating threat level--'' : Linne: ''No need for that. Let's just get this over with. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: ''Haha, you're fast, but I'm pretty quick myself. : Linne: Are you trying to show off? Oh, to be young again. Elizabeth : Linne: I'll show you how the Night works. : Elizabeth: Night work? This should be interesting. Labrys : Linne: Let's get this done. No need to draw it out. : Labrys: Mm-hmm, I'll take 'em out in one hit! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''Don't worry. I'll protect you. : Linne: Hmph. That's my line, you amateur. Waldstein : Waldstein: Hmph! They dare to hinder the path of the Night Blade?! How reckless. : Linne: Let's send them home with their tails between their legs. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Let’s see your skill, Princess of the Night Blade. : Linne: Sure. Watch and learn... Little Girl of the Licht Kreis. Vatista : Linne: Sorry, but I’m doing this my way. I have no interest in playing with dolls. : Vatista: No problem. Utilize your combat abilities to your heart’s content. Seth the Assassin : Seth: Your curtain falls... : Linne: And the Night Blade takes the stage. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: I'll show you the depths of light and darkness. : Linne: And the sting of the blade that serves the Night. Mika Returna : Linne: Isn't it past your bedtime? You should go home. : Mika: Why you... Sit in the corner, eat some snacks and be a good kid! Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: ''An unsurprising result. : Linne: Yeah, there's no getting around that skill gap. Hakumen : Hakumen: Pathetic. A blade unhoned. : Linne: Spare us the lecture. These kids won't get anything out of it anyway. Platinum the Trinity : Linne: Hmph. Looks like that’s that. : Luna: How... could she be that strong? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Now, now, I told you to be careful! : Linne: Hmph. You're one to talk. Es Mitsurugi : Es: Threat level updated. Target incapacitated. : Linne: Well, hopefully they learn a thing or two. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: ''Yeah! Against our speed... : Linne: All other powers are meaningless. : Yosuke: NOW you're feelin' it. : Linne: Sh-Shut up! Elizabeth : Linne: This is going nowhere. Go home already. : Elizabeth: Please watch your step on the way out. Labrys : Linne: Old age and treachery. : Labrys: R-Really? I... I'm really not that old, though. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Linne: ''Beyond lies only the darkness of night. : Hyde: If you're not ready for it, then go home. Waldstein : Waldstein: Do you fools still want more?! : Linne: Run while you can. Even I can't deal with this beast. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Can you stand? I meant to soften my strikes. : Linne: Well, I’m sure they can drag themselves home, at least. Vatista : Linne: Even the strong break easily the moment they falter. : Vatista: However, this internal conflict is the essence of human strength. It seems quite complicated. Seth the Assassin : Seth: That was a glimpse into the abyss of the Night. : Linne: Crawl away before you're pulled in. Hilda the Paradox : Linne: This is what your lust of power earns you. : Hilda: Why does that feel like it's pointed at me? Mika Returna : Linne: Was that unladylike of me? : Mika: Don't worry. You weren't like a lady to begin with. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Linne: ''I would have called that "impressive", but I cannot abide by your capriciousness. When you find yourself in the arms of eternity, you should at least have the decency to contain yourself. : Rachel: Oh, I disagree. There must always be a little room for amusement. Boredom is our greatest enemy, is it not? Hakumen : Hakumen: That you have accomplished so much with such a slight vessel is...impressive. : Linne: Please. You're only using two or three tenths of YOUR potential strength, so spare me the sarcasm. Platinum the Trinity : Linne: So, have you got anything to say to me? : Luna: W-Well... You did pretty good, for a pipsqueak! I-I guess I can take pity on you and let you fight with us again. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Linne, you can't take such big risks... When a princess is hurt, all her followers suffer. : Linne: *sigh* I can't believe I'm being lectured by a child... But that must mean I still have a lot to learn. Es Mitsurugi : Es: Confirming damage status... Damage, negligible. Impossible. The results of this battle are inconsistent with the data. : Linne: Numbers aren't everything. In a real battle, they're hardly even a placebo. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Linne: ''It's impossible for anyone to see though my EXS "Speed Star". By the time you realize you've been attacked, it's already too late. : Yosuke: What the hell? I want a cool two-part attack name like that! ...Actually, I might be a little too old for that by now... Elizabeth : Linne: This is not a woman to be trifled with... Even toying with the enemy, she's displaying such immense power. She's limitless. : Elizabeth: I'm just a friendly elevator girl... I can take you up or down, whichever you'd like. I know no limits. Labrys : Linne: It must be convenient to have a machine body. Even though my life is eternal, my bodies are still mortal. It's a real pain when you wind up in the body of an infant and can't move properly for a few years. : Labrys: Well, bodies like these are a lotta work. You've gotta get maintenance, and things can malfunction... It's not as easy as ya might think. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''I can take care of myself, Linne. Let me continue to fight by your side. : Linne: Do whatever you want. Just don't become a sacrifice. Waldstein : Waldstein: Princess... As I say daily... you must train your body! Power is the heart of combat, and it only resides within those who train! With those scrawny arms, you shall accomplish nothing! : Linne: I refuse. Even I have a little self-respect. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Wow, the embodiment of eternal reincarnation can really fight. I’ve underestimated your elegance, Phantom Princess. : Linne: Who are you calling a phantom? I swear... Kids these days have no respect for their elders... Vatista : Linne: I’m honestly surprised. I guess even dolls have some art and instinct to them. : Vatista: We autonomic nerves are made when doll bodies (inorganic) are bestowed with human souls (organic). If art and instinct are skills of the soul, then this body having one is a logical choice. Seth the Assassin : Seth: Don't forget, Traitor Princess... I won't let anyone else absolve you of your sins. Your punishment will be at my hands. : Linne: You can try. My corruption is too great a burden for a child like you to bear. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Do you put all of your attendants through this nonsense, Princess? Just hand over your seal of reincarnation, and I'll go get you a drink. : Linne: You think you want the seal, but you don't. I'll handle my curse on my own. As is the duty of one who protects the Night. Mika Returna : Linne: Oh, please... I could've handled opponents like this by myself. : Mika: Which means I could've handled 'em with one hand behind my back! Category:Quotes